1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device and a content saving method thereof which, with regard to a recording/playback device configured so as to manage content files recorded in a first recording medium with first management information, save in a predetermined second recording medium, content files recorded in the first recording medium, and also relates to a program to be executed by an information processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a moving/still image recording/playback device such as a digital video camera for example, management of contents recorded in a recording medium heretofore has been performed by a file system such as the FAT (File Allocation Table) system, for example. It is widely known that the FAT file system is a file system configured to manage stored files with a tree directory structure. In this case, file management is realized by using directory entries and table information serving as a FAT.
On the other hand, in recent years, there has been an increase in the number of contents which can be recorded in a recording medium due to increased storage capacity of recording media, and also there has been demand for effectively managing much more related information than the content-related information which a file system has (such as file name information and so forth). Accordingly, arrangements have been implemented wherein, separate from the above-described management by file system, content management is performed using even more dedicated management information.
For example, at the time of playing moving images, there are cases wherein thumbnail images of content files are displayed as an index. Arrangements have been made wherein, in such cases, management information can include thumbnail images of the content files. This is an attempt to use the index display effectively by storing the thumbnail images in the management information side.
Using such dedicated management information can realize a management arrangement not available with general-purpose file systems, such as managing content files in folders sorted by predetermined criteria, such as in order of date-and-time of creation. An example of related background art is Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-227630.